Federal Elections, 2013
1 | popular_vote1 = 29,250 | percentage1 = 17.8% | image2 = | leader2 = Lukas Hoffmann | colour2 = 00008b | party2 = Conservative Nationalist Party | last_election2 = 8 seats | seats_before2 = 8 | seats2 = 15 | seat_change2 = 7 | popular_vote2 = 26,325 | percentage2 = 16% | image3 = | leader3 = Marcus Villanova | colour3 = b22222 | party3 = Labour Party | last_election3 = 22 seats | seats_before3 = 24 | seats3 = 12 | seat_change3 = 12 | popular_vote3 = 24,375 | percentage3 = 14.8% | image4 = | leader4 = William Krosby | colour4 = e75480 | party4 = Social Liberal Party | last_election4 = new party | seats_before4 = 14 | seats4 = 12 | seat_change4 = 2 | popular_vote4 = 19,500 | percentage4 = 11.8% | image5 = | leader5 = Nicholas Sheraldin | colour5 = 8DB600 | party5 = Green Party | last_election5 = new party | seats_before5 = 2 | seats5 = 11 | seat_change5 = 9 | popular_vote5 = 18,525 | percentage5 = 11.2% | image6 = | leader6 = Christopher Costello | colour6 = 2e6ffd | party6 = Positive Lovia | last_election6 = 12 seats | seats_before6 = 12 | seats6 = 7 | seat_change6 = 5 | popular_vote6 = 10,725 | percentage6 = 6.5% | map_image = | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Colours denote the party with a plurality of votes in a district | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Prime Minister-elect | before_election = Oos Wes Ilava | before_party = Conservative Christian Party of Lovia | after_election = Oos Wes Ilava | after_party = Conservative Christian Party of Lovia }} The Federal Elections, 2013 were an election lasting from January 1, 2013, to January 21, 2013, as prescribed by the Constitution of Lovia. The elections determined the composition of the 2013 Congress, which was inaugurated on February 1 of the same year. All 100 seats were being contested, with most incumbents standing again. The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, led by Oos Wes Ilava, won the largest share of the vote and ended up being delegated the most seats from across the range of candidates. No party had enough seats to form anything smaller than a four party coalition, so due to the lack of concentration of seats in the power any one party, coalition talks went underway immediately. Prior to the elections, several coalitions had been proposed; however, nothing had been solidly agreed to. During the elections, hints were made towards a Coalition between the Conservative Nationalists and the Conservative Christians. After the elections, Labour and the Conservative Nationalists went into minor talks about a possible coalition. Coalition talks largely ended on the 25th of January. Labour attempted to form a last ditch coalition by inviting anyone interested to join a coalition with the Conservative Christians and Conservative Nationalists showing interest in the talks. When this failed too to come to fruition, many members of the congress fell silent. On the 30th of January Lukas Hoffmann proposed a list of people to take positions in the government. This list was heavily debated over however few changes were made, Oos Wes Ilava then took the new and altered list and put it to a vote on the 7th of February. The new Government, called the Ilava II Government, was accepted with a 61% majority and began its duties on February 8. Important Candidates With the largest amount of candidates ever in the federal elections, there was a large amount of dismay that such a spread would end up causing a Congress that was heavily disunited and inactive. The CNP was the only party to deliberately field less candidates to make sure that this concern was addressed and popular CCPL candidate Jhon Lewis threatened not to run due to the amount of people running. Christian Democratic Party *Taiyō no Eisei, Professor, Deputy Governor of Seven, from Oceana *Justin Avant, Career Politician, from the USA Conservative Christian Party of Lovia *Oos Wes Ilava, Career Politician, Governor of Oceana, from Oceana *Jhon Lewis, Actor, Deputy Governor of Kings, from Sylvania Conservative Nationalist Party The Conservative Nationalist Party fielded two main candidates, Lukas Hoffmann and Dave Leskromento. Lukas Hoffmann lead the head of the campaign, helping to produce the party propaganda and organise public meetings and speeches while Dave Leskromento secured backing from key voting blocks and endorsers. *Lukas Hoffmann, Lawyer, Governor of Sylvania, from Sylvania *Dave Leskromento, Career Politician, from Sylvania Green Party *Nicholas Sheraldin, Writer, from Sylvania *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari, Professor, from the USA *George Underhill, Comic Artist, Deputy Governor of Clymene, from Sylvania Labour Party *Marcus Villanova, Career Politician, Deputy Governor of Sylvania, from Sylvania *Justin Abrahams, Career Politician, Governor of Clymene, from Oceana Positive Lovia *Christopher Costello, Career Politician, from Sylvania *Richard Luton, Author, from Ireland *Matthew McComb, Police Officer, from Sylvania Social Liberal Party *William Krosby, Author, Governor of Kings, from Kings *Lucy Austira, Physician, from Oceana *James Torres, Career Politician, from the USA Others Charles Alexander Bennett *Charles Alexander Bennett, Farmer, from Sylvania Limburgish Minority Party *Martijn Mans, Career Politician, from Oceana Moderate Centrist Party *Bart Koenen, Architect, from Mäöres Semyon Breyev *Semyon Breyev, Career Politician, Governor of Seven, from Seven Campaign The two months of the election were well known for the fierce campaigning that occurred, most large parties received heavy activist support and the election was covered heavily by the media. Parties held public meetings and rallies as well as regular campaigning. A new Lovian record was set for the most number of election leaflets, signs and magazines that were used during the campaign. December January Results }} Clymene Kings Oceana Seven Sylvania Analysis Category:Federal Election Category:Event in 2013